The present invention relates to a two-cycle engine for a manually guided implement, such as a power chain saw, a cut-off machine, a brush cutter, or the like.
DE 199 00 445 A1, of the same assignee, discloses a two-cycle engine having scavenging. The combustion chamber that is formed in a cylinder is delimited by a reciprocating piston that, via a connecting rod, drives a crankshaft that is rotatably mounted in a crankcase. The combustion chamber is provided with an outlet for the discharge of the exhaust gases, and is also provided with gas-conveying transfer channels for the transfer of a fuel/air mixture and air for combustion into the combustion chamber. The transfer channels are disposed symmetrically relative to the longitudinal central axis of the outlet, whereby the longitudinal central axis extends in a direction perpendicular to the axis of the crankshaft.
The position of the crankshaft in the housing of the implement is predetermined by the position of the components that are to be driven, for example with a power saw by the position of the guide bar with the saw chain. Disposed at the outlet of a two-cycle engine is an exhaust gas muffler for reducing noise, and disposed at the inlet is an air filter and a carburetor. The arrangement of these components in the housing of the implement is determined in conformity with the spatial position of the inlet and the outlet of the two-cycle engine, since the components are disposed essentially directly at the inlet and the outlet. In particular with power saws, the exhaust gas muffler that is connected to the outlet, and the carburetor that is connected to the inlet, determine the overall length of the housing of the implement in the longitudinal direction of the guide bar.
It is an object of the present invention to further improve a two-cycle engine of the aforementioned general type in such a way that it is possible to mount the operating components with flexibility in respect to the position thereof.